


Something Just Like This - Revised Version

by ilikebigassbuttsandicannotlie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disapproving Family, F/M, Family Drama, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Injured Dean Winchester, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Making Out, Monster of the Week, Mutual Pining, Non-Explicit, Pining, Revised Version, Sam Winchester is So Done, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Stargazing, Suggestive Themes, Supportive Sam Winchester, Swearing, Wingman Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikebigassbuttsandicannotlie/pseuds/ilikebigassbuttsandicannotlie
Summary: Dean dislocated his right shoulder a couple days ago on a werewolf hunt, so he's needed help with just about everything. Usually that falls to Sam. Now that Jo joined them, however, when he's not around, it falls to her. Which means a lot more physical contact with Dean than her poor heart can take.
Relationships: Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Something Just Like This - Revised Version

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing my fic!! I hope you enjoy this! To those of you who've read this before, welcome back! So, I originally wrote this fic in 2018, and though this is my best published work in my opinion, there were some things that always bothered me and things I wished I had worded/done differently. I also got stuck after chapter 2, and when I get stuck this long, that means I need to do a little bit of a rework. Don't worry! It's 90% the same, I've mostly added onto it and edited what was already there, I hardly removed anything.

Jo sat at the lone table in the motel room, bouncing her knee underneath as she reread the same paragraph _again_. To no avail, however. She cursed herself. She just can't get her mind off the fact that her crush is fully nude, in the shower, not 20 feet from her. 

  
This whole trip had been like this. Dean dislocated his right shoulder a couple days ago on a werewolf hunt, so he's needed help with just about everything. Usually that falls to Sam. Now that Jo joined them, however, when he's not around, it falls to her. Which means a lot more physical contact with Dean than her poor heart can take. 

  
To add insult to injury, Dean taking a shower was not the only a sexual frustration problem for Jo, she was _also_ alone which means when he gets out of the shower, he's going to need some help getting dressed. 

  
The shower abruptly stops, pulling her out of her thoughts. Her heart sped as she continued to listen for any word from him asking for her help. Luckily he had a shower sling, so he wouldn't need any help there. After a couple minutes of shuffling, he exits the bathroom in his jeans, holding a t-shirt in his left hand. 

  
He scanned the room, "He's still not back, huh?"

  
"Nope..." Jo trailed off as her eyes fell to his damp, bare chest. She didn't intend to stare, but his chest was covered in scars of varying size and degree. Scratches, gashes, burns, even a bullet hole or two... his forearms had hash marks from dozens of identity checks he had done over the years. His skin was an ornate tapestry and each scar was a moment of history. 

  
Of course her father had scars, it's not like she'd never seen those kinds of wounds before. But knowing Dean, knowing what his life has been like- it broke her heart. Some were so faded they'd had to have happened when he was just a kid. 

  
Dean knew that look- he'd seen it dozens of times from women. At least this time he didn't have to come up with an explanation. Still, that look of commiseration, he couldn't help but feel self-conscious.

  
"I didn't realize..." She trailed off, searching for the right words.

  
"Hey, I'm damn good, but I'm not perfect. Shit happens..." He shrugged, staring off at an invisible spot on the wall before turning his attention back to her, "Hey, uh... would you mind helping me with my shirt? I'd ask Sam, but... you know."

  
"Oh, yeah, of course." Jo stood from her chair, her heart thudded inside her chest as she approached him. 

She took the shirt from his hand and he leaned forward to help her get it over his head. She wasn't doing Dean's heart any favors either, so much so he wondered if she could hear it. The touch of Jo's skin to his, however brief, ignited a fire in him. The heavy aroma from his body wash sparked something in her as well.

  
They gazed into each others eyes for a moment too long to be platonic, before Jo reached her arms around his neck. Goosebumps grew beneath her fingers at the nape and reflexively, his lips parted ever so slightly in expectation. Until she pulled the sling over his head, pulling him back down to reality. Luckily she hadn't been looking. He took a deep breath in an attempt to regain his composure.

  
He winced through gritted teeth as she removed the support from under his arm, which he immediately replaced it with his left forearm. 

  
"Sorry." She apologized, chewing on her bottom lip.

  
"It's fine." He reassured.

  
"So um... how do you want to do this?" 

  
"Just pull the sleeve as far down as you can, and I'll lift my arm and slide it through." He sounded confident enough, but she could see the dread in his eyes.

  
Jo did as he asked, and he winced again as he had to move it through the sleeve, " _Fuck._ "

  
She quickly grabbed his sling and put it on for him.

  
"Thanks." He said with a tight-lipped smile.

  
"No problem," She smiled back, returning to her seat at the table. 

He made a beeline for the kitchen and stopped in his tracks, turning to her. "You want something to drink?"

"Sure."

He grabbed two beers from the fridge, holding the bottles between two fingers. He stopped, holding them out for her. She took one and sat across from her, twisting the cap off and taking a swig.

"So... you never told me how you got it dislocated."

  
"A werewolf tackled me and I landed on it." 

  
She winced just thinking about it, "Yikes."

  
"Tell me about it. I've dislocated it before, but this is definitely the worst."

  
"Damn... you should've become a football player. Same amount of injuries, but at least you would've been making millions of dollars doing it."

  
He cackled, "Yeah, I wish..." Dean stared at the beer and picked at the label with his thumb anxiously, "Have you made any progress?"

  
"Oh," Jo chuckled out of nervous energy, recalling what she had actually spent her time focused on. "Uh, no. I haven't read a thing."

  
"I feel ya. It's fine, Sam loves that boring crap."

  
"Hey, unless you dislocated your eyeballs, you can help me."

  
Dean stood and pulled his chair up beside her, planting his left elbow on the table. "Alright, what are we lookin at here?" 

  
Jo watched his bright green eyes scan the page. He peered over at her, "What?"

  
"What?" She answered innocently.

  
"You were staring."

  
"No I wasn't. Get over yourself." She scoffed, turning back to the book.

  
"Okay," He smirked, with clear disbelief in his tone. 

  
A half hour passed, and still no progress.

  
"Ugh." Dean groaned, slumping back in his chair. "Well that's half an hour of my life I'll never get back." 

  
"Come on, I'm sure we can find something in here." Jo said optimistically, turning a page.

  
The familiar purr of the rumbling Impala interrupted them. Sam stepped inside, tossing the keys to his brother.

  
"Hey," Sam greeted, setting down two grocery bags on the table.

  
Dean stood, digging through the bags with a grin that quickly dissolved with disappointment.

  
His younger brother shrugged, "They were out of pie. Sorry." 

  
Defeated, and not at all dramatic, Dean slumped back in his seat at the table.

  
Jo got on her feet, "Well, now that you're back, it's my turn to shower." 

  
After methodically gathering clothes from her bag, she retired to the bathroom.

  
Dean waited until he heard the water turn on, guaranteeing she wouldn't hear him. "Dude, she is driving me _crazy_."

  
Sam sighed out of exasperation, "When are you actually going to do something about it?"

  
He scoffed, "Are you kidding? Ellen would skin me alive."

  
"Well, I'm sick of hearing you whine about it. You either have to do something or get over it. You can't just keep pining over her." 

  
Dean tapped his fingers on the table pensively, eyeing the wall. Sam was right, though he wasn't about to say that out loud. His mind then began to wander, to where it often wanders: her. And, unbeknownst to him, it wandered to the same subject she was thinking about earlier. On the other side of that wall he was staring at, she was showering. Dean fought with himself, _don't picture her naked. Don't picture her naked._

  
Unfortunately, it's a catch-22. The more you try to stop yourself from thinking about something, the more you think about it.

  
"Dean!" Sam, now sitting across from him, called for the tenth time, causing his brother to jump in his seat.

  
"Jesus! What?!"

  
"You were spacing out, I was talking to you."

  
He furrowed his brow, "You were?"

  
"Yeah. What were you thinking about?"

  
"Nothing. I, uh, wasn't thinking about anything."

  
A wicked grin spread across Sam's face, "You were thinking about Jo."

  
Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Shut up. I was not."

  
"You were practically drooling."

  
"Do you have anything important to say or are you just harassing me?"

  
"Both." He grinned. "But the important thing can wait until Jo gets back."

  
Dean shook his head, turning away from him and taking a generous sip of his beer.

  
"So, when are you going to make a move on her?"

  
"When are you going to shut up?" 

  
"Dude, if you don't do something soon, I'm gonna say something."

  
That got his attention. Dean shot him a warning glare, "I swear to god, it'll be the last thing you ever do."

  
"Good. Then I won't have to listen to you complain about her all the time."

  
When Jo turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, she could faintly hear them arguing about something. She shook her head, drying off and quickly dressing before returning to the boys. 

  
Dean cracked a smile upon seeing her. She was wearing pajama pants with penguins all over them. "Penguins, huh?"

  
"What's wrong with penguins?"

  
"Nothing, I just didn't peg you for the cute animal pajama pants type."

  
"You think they're cute?" Jo grinned, toying with him.

  
Sam smiled knowingly at him as well.

  
Dean pinned himself in a corner on this one. "Well, yeah, who doesn't like penguins?" He said, taking a harsh left away from the fact that he thought she looked fucking adorable in them. 

  
The air was thick with tension between the brothers and neither was saying a word. 

  
Jo looked between the two of them, settling on Dean, "Okay, what did you do?"

  
Dean scoffed with knitted brows, "Why do you assume I did something?"

  
"Because you always instigate these stupid little fights."

  
Sam snickered, getting a kick from his brother in return.

  
"For your information, I was just sitting here quietly and Sam wouldn't stop bugging the shit out of me."

  
"Yeah? And what were you doing- or thinking about while you were sitting here quietly?" Sam pestered.

  
"You see what I'm talking about? He's just being annoying."

  
Jo sighed, "Have you two gotten any work done?"

  
"Well, I did." The younger Winchester boasted, "Look." 

  
Dean got up from his seat and joined Jo beside his brother as he read aloud. She was on his left side and in order to see the book better, he had to lean against her. His left thigh pressed against the back of her right, half his chest flush with her back. Her wet hair kept her cold, and his warm breath against her neck left goosebumps on her skin. The two uncomfortably aware of each point of contact, they could hardly concentrate on- whatever creature he was talking about.

  
"And get this," Sam pointed at a paragraph, again falling on deaf ears. 

  
Dean couldn't take this anymore. He had to say something to her.

  
"Okay, so I say we get a good night's sleep and we go out and hit it in the morning." Sam suggested.

  
"Sounds good." Jo agreed.

  
Dean swallowed a deep breath, "Hey, Jo? Can I talk to you outside for a sec?"

  
Her heart began to race, anxiety swelling, "Uh, sure."   
Jo followed him out and shut the door behind them. 

  
Dean wavered for a moment, his confidence dwindling now, actually facing her. "I've been thinking about it for a long time, and... I just have to come out and say it."

  
"Okay," Jo stared up at him, her doe eyes wide and hopeful. It was finally happening.

  
That was until her phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and checked the screen, "I'm so sorry, I have to take this. It's my mom. You know how she gets if I don't answer, she'll assume I'm dead."

  
"Yeah, go ahead. I can wait." Dean slid his free hand into his pocket and leaned against the wall as she took the call. He tried to infer the conversation from the half of it he could hear.

  
"I don't know."

  
"We found out how to kill it, we're going after it tomorrow morning."

  
She sighed, "Well, we're like 16 hours away, but Dean doesn't obey speed limits, so it'll take less than that whenever we leave." 

  
"No, you can't."

  
"No."

  
"Because you're being ridiculous-" Jo paused for about ten seconds, listening. She rolled her eyes and put the call on mute. "She wants to talk to you, do you want to take it or-" 

  
"Yeah, sure, I'll take it."

  
Now it was Jo's turn to listen.

  
He took the phone, "Ellen, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

  
It was always impressive seeing how quickly he can turn on the charm, like a flick of a switch, Jo mused.

  
"No, ma'am, I always follow the speed limit." He winked at Jo, causing her heart to flutter.

  
"No, I'm not lying. Jo's just exaggerating because she likes to give me a hard time." 

  
"Five miles over at most, I swear. That is the law, after all."

  
"Of course, we're not gonna let anything happen to her. She's in good hands."

  
Ellen asked, "I trust you're keeping things strictly professional?" It was clear she chose her words carefully. 

  
"Yes, ma'am."

  
"You better not be lying to me."

  
"I wouldn't dream of it."

  
"Because if I find out you did-"

  
"I know."

  
"Good. You can give Jo her phone back."

  
"Yes, ma'am. Have a good night." He said before he handed Jo her phone.

  
After saying their goodbyes, Jo hung up, "I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that, she wouldn't take no for an answer. What was it you wanted to tell me?"

  
After talking to Ellen something snapped inside him. He couldn't let the consequences hold him back anymore. He throws caution into the wind every damn day, why should this be any different? Ellen never trusted him to begin with, what is there to lose? Not to mention he couldn't live with himself if he didn't do something while he had the chance. Who knows how long he has left? He whispered under his breath, " _Fuck it._ "

  
And in one fluid motion, Dean snaked his left arm around her waist and tugged her against him, crashing his lips against hers. She froze for a second but quickly recovered, kissing him back with the same fervor he gave her. 

  
He mumbled against her lips, "God, you've been driving me crazy."

  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, "You're one to talk," She said between a kiss, "Waltzing out without a shirt, making me help you put it on..." 

  
He snickered against her lips and she slid her right hand under his shirt and up his chest. He flinched slightly when her fingers grazed his side and she made a mental note of that for later. 

  
He sighed at her touches and his tongue glided along her bottom lip, testing the boundary. Jo took the hint, grasping his hair and pulling him closer to her, deepening the kiss.

  
Meanwhile, Sam was on the phone with Ellen, "I promise you-" he peeked through the curtain and froze for a second upon seeing them before stepping away, "-nothing but professionalism." 

  
"Well, get some rest. You'll need it tomorrow."

  
"I will."

  
"And Sam?"

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Make sure your brother follows the speed limit. I would hate to lose Jo on a hunt, but I'd kill him if it was because of a stupid car accident."

  
"Yes, ma'am."

  
Jo pulled away from him, her lips curled against her will into a smile when he met eyes with her. "Before we continue, I need to know something."

  
"I like the sound of _continue_ ," He smirked. "Go on."

  
"Is this just a one time, _'What happens on a hunt, stays on a hunt.'_ type of thing, or... Is this real?"

  
"I'll stay for as long as you'll have me." He wore a cocky grin, but the look in his eyes was genuine.

  
"Good answer," She pulled him down for a kiss and he smiled against her lips as he embraced her again. 

  
"So..." He spoke against her lips, "Should I tell Sam to beat it?"

  
Jo wanted so badly to say yes, God knows she's thought about it (more than she'd ever admit), but her better judgement, well... got the better of her.

  
She chuckled and pushed away from him, "I don't give it up that easily."

  
"I bet you wouldn't be saying that if I didn't have my shirt on."

  
"Maybe not," She cocked an eyebrow, eyeing him up and down. "Come on, we gotta get up early tomorrow." Jo passed him and went back inside.

  
Dean bit his lip as he watched her walk away. He stayed outside for a moment, letting himself cool off from their passionate session before heading inside.

  
"Thank God, I thought I'd die of old age before he finally acted on it." Sam quipped when Dean finally came back inside.

  
"Yeah? And when was the last time you kissed a girl, smartass?"

  
"Two weeks ago. When was the last time you even flirted since you met Jo?"

  
Dean glared at his brother, a look that told him he was going to pay for that later. However, Sam didn't care. He stared back with a cocky expression, arms crossed against his chest.

  
Jo grinned in amusement at Dean, "Wait, you haven't gone out with anyone since you met me?"

  
"I've been busy." He dismissed, avoiding her gaze as he passed her, returning to his seat at the table.

  
Sam scoffed, "Yeah, busy daydreaming about Jo." 

  
"Alright, that's enough," Jo intervened, "I think it's sweet." She ran a hand over Dean's shoulder as she passed him on her way to the bathroom.

  
"I'm surprised, I thought you two would be getting a room." Sam commented as soon as the door shut behind her.

  
"I wish," Dean chuckled and took the last sip of his beer. "No, she's not the type. Which is good, I respect that..." He stared at the bottle in his hand, picking at the label some more, "But, you know..." 

  
"It's been awhile?" Sam said, completing his thought.

  
Dean let out a sigh, "Yeah. Tell me about it."

  
Sam had already started to speak as Jo came out, "So, what are you planning to do about Ellen?"

  
She joined them at the table, "We'll just tell her the truth. You lied to her face and proceeded to make out with me." She joked, earning a laugh from Sam.

  
"It's not like she even believed me anyway." Dean defended. "Besides, I already lied about following the speed limit so, what the hell?"

  
"Yeah, cause that's exactly the same to her."

  
"In her mind the worst case is either you get hurt in an accident while I'm driving, or you get your heart broken by me, either way she kills me."

  
"He has a point." Sam chimed in.

  
"I guess..." She conceded. "What are you going to tell her?"

  
"I don't know," He stood and tossed the empty bottle in the trash, "That's tomorrow Dean's problem. I'm going to bed." He took a step towards the bed and stopped in his tracks. "...Right." He turned around, "Uh, Jo, you can take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

  
"No, you can't sleep on the couch with your shoulder like that, you should take the bed."

  
"I'll be fine, you take the bed."

  
"No really, you should have the bed."

  
"That couch really isn't comfortable, you shouldn't have to sleep on it. I don't mind, I've had worse."

  
"You know... There is another option," Sam hinted, shooting a look at his brother.

  
"You're right." Jo agreed.

  
Dean raised his brows at her, "You'd be okay with that?"

  
"Absolutely." 

  
"Okay, great. Um... How do you want to do this, like head to toe or-"

  
"Oh, no, I wasn't talking about me. I would get the one bed, and you and Sam can share the other."

  
"No. No way."

  
Sam grimaced, "I would rather sleep on the floor."

  
"Come on, you guys are brothers. It's a lot less weird than me sharing a bed with Dean."

  
They both shook their heads in unison, "No, it's way weirder." Dean argued. 

  
"You're just saying that because you want me in bed with you," She quirked an incredulous eyebrow at him.

  
Sam grinned in amusement, looking to his brother for his rebuttal.

  
Sure, she wasn't wrong, but he wasn't going to let her win the argument. "I'm not gonna try something with you, if that's what you're thinking. Even if I wanted to, I've only got the one arm. My non-dominant arm."

  
Jo stayed silent for a solid ten seconds looking back at him, thinking on it. "Fine. We don't have to sleep head to toe, but you cannot sleep in your underwear."

  
"Deal."

* * *

Since Dean didn't have any pajamas, he had no choice but to sleep in his jeans- much to his dismay. But he didn't want to make her uncomfortable, so he got under the covers beside Jo, and tried his best to get some sleep anyway.

Suddenly, sleep was far out of their reach, and they were both wide awake. Uncomfortably awake in their closeness. They stared at the stucco ceiling above them, anxiety setting in.

Jo stayed silent until she was certain Sam was asleep. She whispered, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," Dean replied, matching her volume.

She paused, "I hate sleeping alone."

"Me too."

She turned on her side, facing him, and slid her hand over to grab his, intertwining their fingers. "If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you."

He looked over but her eyes were already closed. He smiled softly and closed his eyes himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I'm almost done with chapter 2, please let me know what you think! And if you have any ideas for the next chapter(s), please let me know! I'm always open to comments/ideas! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
